


Refresher Course

by tielan



Series: A Knowledgeable Dame [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Porn Battle, Porn Battle Amnesty, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky always preferred a dame who knew her way around herself; it meant he didn’t have to find out what she liked – he could just satisfy her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refresher Course

**Author's Note:**

> Porn Battle Prompt Stack - MCU: Bucky Barnes/Sharon Carter, _confidence_
> 
> (In the same storyline as [Dreams Don't Count](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6367822) and [Jesse's Girl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371617).

_Take her and go!_

Sharon’s pretty sure that sitting in Bucky Barnes’ lap being groped out of her mind isn’t quite what Steve meant.

Not that she’s complaining, exactly. She has her pride and she has her ego, and it  _stings_ to discover the guy you’ve been gently encouraging for the last two months has, in fact, been carrying a torch for another woman all that time.

_Were you going to tell me?_

But Sharon isn’t thinking about that. In fact, with Barnes’ hand up her shirt and his mouth under hers, she’s kind of amazed she’s thinking at all. Then again, the hand is metal, his mouth is being very careful, and there’s definite protruding happening between them, wedged as close as they are.

Who’d have thought that metal moving across her skin would make her heart skip beats? Then again, that metal is brushing over the lace edge of her bra with a gentle insistence that yearns all the way down to her core. Or maybe it’s the kisses – a careful mapping out of her mouth with his lips, soft kisses but no less intense for their tenderness.

He’s careful. He asks a question with every movement, the tensile strength of him leashed, uncertain of how far he can go.

She answers him over and over again, letting herself settle into the exploration of bodies and minds.

Steve took and claimed, controlled and courteous, but also inexorable and determined. Like intimacy was the end goal in a war of attrition and resistance, and his only way forward was to breach her defences with a passion that disconcerted, hot though it was.

Sharon doesn’t think of desire as a battle she needs to fight. And she doesn’t  _want_ to think of sex in those terms.

So she much prefers this: cold metal light against her skin, Bucky’s erection nudging against her thigh, and the light brush of his fingers stroking her hair back, tucking it behind her ear before continuing down to cradle her shoulder, hovering as though she’s precious.

His throat works as she strokes her fingers into the hollow between his collarbones, opening her mouth to his, pressing herself into his touch. And metal warmed by her skin twitches, a clutching surprise, before a finger loops over the edge of her bra and brushes one nipple.

Sharon shivers as segmented edges slide along the sensitive tip. Her teeth close on his lip, and he stops immediately, muscles knotting as he freezes – then lifts his finger from her skin, gently extricating his mouth from hers—

_No._ Does she voice the sentiment, or just claim his mouth back with her own? She knows she cups his head before he can pull away, clenching her fingers in the soft dark strands of his hair. And his hand splays across her breast as she leans into him, rubbing herself against him, confident that he wants her, that she can coax him—

“No.” His voice is rough, hoarse with yearning, raw with regret. “We can’t— I can’t—”

Warm fingers circle her wrist – but not before her fingertips graze the bulge in his jeans, a fierce and ferocious heat. “ _That_ says you can,” she tells him, not fighting him – she’d never win against the Winter Solder – not in brute strength.

Stormy grey eyes hold hers. “What about Steve?”

“He’s hung up on someone else.” Her voice sounds sharp in her ears; a little bitter. And Sharon tastes the bitterness in her mouth when he nods, ever so slightly. She really _was_ the last one to know, wasn’t she?

“So this is revenge sex?”

“It’s sex. Are you against that?”

The wide mouth stretches just a little wider, and there’s a moment when the man looking her over is Lieutenant Barnes of the Howling Commandoes, before it fades to Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier, who’s never given her a second glance.

Sudden heat – his mouth on hers, open and questioning, still careful – until she leans into him and he leans into her before breaking away to murmur, “I’m never against sex.”

* * *

Bucky didn’t even give Steve a second thought while kissing Sharon – not until he  _did_ , and then remembered why it was a bad idea to get hot over your buddy’s best girl – even in your head.

But they were scrambling to get out of the safehouse ahead of their pursuers, and he knows Steve and Maximoff went to play decoy, giving Sharon time to get him away – giving him time to get Sharon away. And then there was the chase and the gunfight, the escape, the evasion, the safe house, and the moment when relief turned sharply into desire.

Maybe he’ll feel bad about it later.

Or maybe he won’t.

Steve had his chance and he couldn’t make good on it. And if he’s still heels over for someone else, that explains plenty – including his ambivalence about Sharon.

Steve’s loss is Bucky’s gain.

And once, this once, Bucky is going to take what’s offered with both hands – flesh and metal.

So he kisses her in answer to her challenge, careful to make it an invitation, careful not to push himself on her. He’s a killer and a monster, even if those choices weren’t his; and she should have the right of veto if she wants—

Her mouth moves against him in a rush, soft lips sliding against his with the confidence of a woman who knows herself, knows what she wants. And Bucky’s more than happy to give her what she wants. He always preferred a dame who knew her way around herself; it meant he didn’t have to find out what she liked – he could just satisfy her.

Still fair warning— “It’s been a while,” he tells her, watching her face, gauging her expression.

Her eyes hold a feral gleam. “I don’t mind breaking your drought.”

“I’m not—” 

“We’ll be careful.” She catches his hand – metal – and draws it down to—

The fingers on that hand have no delicate sensation. The neural interface says he’s touching something but degrees of pressure weren’t needed for a man who was only ever going to be a killing machine.

But Bucky doesn’t need sensation – not when her eyes haze as she rubs herself against his hand and his fingers pick up the rhythm as her scent begins to stain the air between them. Dear God, is there anything hotter than a dame who knows what she wants and how to get it?

She groans, and it shivers up his dick. His tongue feels thick in his mouth and his breath too sharp in his lungs as he strokes her, pressing a little harder, watching her expression for the point when it’s too much and he has to back off—

Only...the hand curled his nape clenches; Sharon arches up against his hand, her mouth finding his and dragging hard against him as her hips ride his fingers, damp through the fabric of her panties, through the cloth of her trousers. And Bucky kisses her back in the rhythm of her thrusts, following the waves of her orgasm until she trembles and stills in his lap, panting.

Bucky smooths the damp strands at her nape, aching more than a little, and struck by the absurdity of his own arousal with a hot, rather satisfied woman on him, only not  _on_ him.

“So,” he manages after two tries to get his tongue working, “ _that_ was careful?”

She lifts her head to look him in the eye, her skin fresh and pink, with an impish curve to her mouth. “Didn’t they teach you about safe sex in the army?”

Amusement presses against his chest, a bark of laughter. “Well, it was a long time ago,” he murmurs between them. “I may need a refresher course.”

“Mm,” Sharon’s smile is coy and lazy, satisfied and slightly wicked. “Well, I’m more than happy to provide that.”

 


End file.
